Animals undergoing post operative recuperation and/or treatment for eye problems frequently require eye protection during the post operative or post treatment stages in order to allow the animals eyes to fully recover and to prevent the tendency for an animal to interfere with its eyes due to itchiness or other irritations that may be present after treatment.
In order to provide such protection, various devices are currently available including goggles of the type worn by people and enlarged collars. Goggles are difficult to apply to a dogs face and often provide more irritation and distraction to the dog than the eye problems per se. An alternative device is the Elizabethan type collar or cone which is a bucket shaped device adapted for placing around a dogs neck in an endeavour to prevent the dog from scratching or interfering with its face or eyes. Whilst these devices are relatively effective, they are difficult to properly fit to an animal, they are clumsy and awkward for the animal and often can make it extremely difficult for the animal to eat or drink or even sleep not to mention the difficulty an animal will face negotiating obstacles travelling through doorways and navigating its way around in the usual manner.
It will be highly desirable to provide a wearable visor or protective device adapted to comfortably fit to a dogs head in a secure manner so as to protect the dog or animals eyes whilst not interfering with most other activities that the animal normally enjoys.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved animal visor.